Behind Closed Doors
by vinh
Summary: A more addek slant on the Season Two episodes of Grey's Anatomy. Addison and Derek squee. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

**_Behind closed doors._**

_Part one_

Disclaimer: not mine.  
AN: Set during 'Raindrops falling on your head' after Addison leaved Derek in the lobby and the next morning.

-------

A half asleep and drunk Addison cracked open her hotel suite's door after peaking to see who was knocking on her door at 1am.

"Derek?" Addison started to question before a yawn interrupted, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she stepped back to let her husband in. 

"Richard," Derek replied as he dropped his bag near the door, "I couldn't sleep."

"I was wondering where that went," Derek smirked as took in his wife's pajamas. She was wearing his old college soccer jersey and a pair of panties.

Addison blushed as Derek leered at her.

He saw a pillow, a blanket on the couch with a half empty bottle of wine on the table in front of it before he mocked his wife, "Still can't sleep in a bed without me, huh?"

"Like you can?" Addison mocked back as she followed her husband's trail of dropped clothing.

She smiled faintly as she watched a drunk Derek climb into the bed, "You're drunk, Derek."

"So? You're an adulteress bitch," Derek said as he patted the bed next to him, "This doesn't change anything. I'm still mad at you."

"As is your right," Addison said as she crawled into the bed, "I'm an adulteress bitch. Got it."

Derek was fighting the Sandman's call as he asked, "How did you manage to get any sleep when I left?"

It took a moment for the question to be comprehended by a sleepy Addison.

"Sleeping pills. Alcohol. Both," Addison whispered as snuggled into her husband's side, "You?"

"Same," Derek whispered as his eyes drifted shut, "I missed you, babe."

-

Derek became aware of several things as he slowly regained consciousness. He had his arms around a woman and he knew this because his hand was cupping her breast while his other hand was stroking the skin just under the edge of her panties. He smelled the hair his nose was buried in. He smiled as he sleepily recognized the scent. His hand slipped further south as he pressed himself against her backside.

Addison roused as phone continued to ring annoyingly. The phone stopped ring as she sleepily reached for it. Her eyes snapped open as she realized that her naked breasts were brushing against a bare, muscular chest. She gasped softly as she saw that she was lying on top of Derek. She wriggled to find out just how intimate she had been with her husband causing her eyes to widen further.

"Quit moving, Addie," Derek mumbled as his arm tightened around her waist.

She pressed a kiss to Derek's neck before sitting up only to be stopped as her husband grabbed her hips and flipped them over. Addison's eyes drifted shut in pleasure as Derek started to move against her. Hands roamed freely as the furious pace increased. Pretty soon the only thing heard in the room were moaning and gasping before it all came to a volatile conclusion.

-

Afterwards, Addison held the sheet to her chest as she watched Derek get dressed.

Derek had made it all the way to the door before he stopped and rested his head against the door. He dropped his bag before turning to walk back towards his wife. His gazed raked over her, taking in her tousled hair before settling on her kiss swollen lips.

"This doesn't change anything," Derek said before pressing a hard open mouth kiss to his wife's lips. Their tongues tangled passionately before Derek pulled away and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Behind closed doors._**

_Part two_

AN: Set after the NICU kiss.

-------

Addison was painting her nails when she heard her hotel room door beep just before it opened. She could smell the liquor on her husband's breath as he dropped a kiss on her forehead before he settled down next to her on the couch. 

"You kissed me," Derek proclaimed as he watched his wife's focus return to her nails.

Addison raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'Yeah. So, what?'

"You kissed me," Derek repeated as he eased his wife's feet into his lap gesturing for her to hand him the nail polish.

"I did," Addison smiled as she watched her husband paint her nails. It had been a long time since he had done that for her.

"You joke and then you kissed me," Derek said when he was done painting her nails, looking up to meet Addison's gaze.

"Hey, these are your rules. No reality talk inside the hotel room," Addison said smiling faintly as she eased closer to him. She kissed him softly before checking to make sure her nails were dry. With a smile at her husband over her shoulder she headed to bed.

Derek started struggling out of his clothes as he followed her, not 15 seconds later. He paused as he watched Addison attempt to work out a kink in her lower back. He dropped his shirt on the floor before heading into the bathroom to find the vanilla scented lotion he knew Addison had.

"Take your shirt off," Derek said as he showed his wife the lotion bottle. Addison gave him a look before complying and stretching out on top of the sheets.

Derek smirked as he stripped down to his boxers. He straddled her panty covered butt before he skimmed his hands over her hair to clear it off her neck. Reaching for the lotion, he poured it into his palm.

Addison let out a sigh as she felt Derek's hands touch her back. He flattened his hands on either side of her spine and pushing down. Addison moaned as her spine cracked in response.

"Good?" Derek asked as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Definitely," Addison managed to mumble as Derek continued to crack her spine all the way up, "Can I keep you?"

Derek merely smirked in response. His smirked widened as he felt Addison melt into the bed as he started kneading the knot in her lower back. He smiled as he heard his wife's breathy moans as his hands worked hard to get rid of that knot. Once the knot was sufficiently reduced he kneaded every inch of the tingling skin on her back. It had been a long time since he had touched her without it turning sexual. But her sounds of approval were definitely making it harder.

Once he finished his massage, Addison started squirming beneath him. Smirking, he moved off her. He watched as she rolled onto her back. Derek had definitely forgotten how much fun it was to give Addison a massage. It always made her so pliable and feminine, with her hair tousled and her eyes smoldering with lust and love. It was a heady combination that Derek had never been able to resist. This time was no different. So, when Addison reached out to him Derek was already leaning down to meet her lips.

As the kiss became more passionate, Derek's hand settled over her breast before starting to massage its way downward.

"I love your hands," Addison whispered her breath getting caught in her throat as she met his heated gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Behind closed doors._**

_Part three._

AN: For Jess. Pre-divorce papers episode. (The name escapes me right now...sorry.)

-------

Derek looked up as the hotel room door opened. It just after midnight and after attempting to sleep without Addison nearby he was sprawled out on the couch with a bottle of scotch watching some late night horror movie. He would never admit to her that he was waiting for her before going to bed. He watched as his wife dropped her briefcase, coat and shoes before she had even taken three steps into the room. 

"I thought you'd be sleeping," Addison said as sat down next to him and began to pull off her thigh highs and unzipping her skirt.

Derek was distracted by Addison's long creamy legs. He had always been fascinated by her legs, especially when they were wrapped around him. He had always considered himself a boob man until he met Addison. Then he became an Addison man because what wasn't there to love about the whole package that made up Addison.

"I couldn't sleep," Derek managed to ask when his mind started working again, "Umm...Long night?"

"Yeah," Addison replied as she pulled off her shirt over her head before snuggling into her husband's side, "I was in the parking lot here at the hotel when I got beeped back."

"Oh," Derek replied as he attempted to get his attention back on the movie and not on his wife's legs and how her bra just clung to her breasts like a second skin.

"Derek?" Addison whispered, "I don't have anymore patients. I don't have a reason to stay much longer."

Derek couldn't help the pang he felt in his heart at her words. He knew she was asking him if there was a reason for her to stay longer. He responded by pressing a kiss to her head, as he pondered the implications of giving her a reason.

When Derek looked over at Addison a few minutes later she was sound asleep. He placed his glass of scotch down before he shifted around so that he could pick her up. He gently eased her down onto the bed. He paused to brush a hair out of her eyes before he crawled into the bed next to her. . In spite of the fact that she had hurt him, his arms still ached for her. He loved this part of the night the best when Addison had already drifted off and he could just watch her sleep and wrap his arms around her like he wanted to do so many times during the day. But couldn't because it was complicated

-

The sound of the shower running woke Derek from a sound sleep. His hand instinctively reached for Addison before he remembered that he was mad at her and that she was an adulteress bitch. He lay in bed a few more minutes trying to regain his composure for the day because last night he remembered just how sweet and wonderful it could be with Addison if he could only let go of his anger. He was letting her into his heart again and that scared him but at the same time he wasn't ready to let her go. He hadn't gotten this much restful sleep since he had left her.

He stumbled into the bathroom and was confronted with the sight of Addison wearing only a pair of panties and a bra as she put on her makeup. Smirking he pressed against her back as his hand came up to affectionately rub her stomach.

"Good morning," Derek mumbled as he dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder before trailing kissed up her neck.

"Derek," Addison said as she tilted her head to the side giving him better access, "We don't have time for this. We have to be at work in 45 minutes. And I still have to do my hair."

"We have time," Derek said as he unhooked her bra, "Just pin your hair up in that bun that I like so much."

"Fine," Addison agreed smirking when she heard the rustling of clothes being dropped before she turned in her husband's embrace and leaning up to meet his lips. It wasn't long before they realized that the towel rack really wasn't strong enough for any kind of bracing.

Twenty minutes later a frantic Addison was in the bathroom quickly twisting her hair into a bun as Derek took his time tying his tie. He waited patiently by the door for Addison. A few seconds later she rushed out of the bathroom and he helped his wife into her coat before grabbing both their briefcases and closing the door behind them. The elevator ride down was spent with Addison attempting to add the loose pieces into her bun.

Derek smiled before stilling her hands and said, "You're beautiful no matter what you do," before kissing her gently his hand sliding down to caress her backside. The kiss quickly turned more heated, they reluctantly parted when the elevator doors opened. The look in his eyes made her tingle in all the right places. They separated in the parking lot, Derek pulling Addison in for one last heated kiss before passing over her briefcase.

Derek smiled as he watched Addison pull out and head for the hospital. The smile dropped from his face as he realized that Addison had already made it past all his defenses and was firmly guarded in his heart. He couldn't pin point the exact time when she had done it. Maybe it was everything that had happened. Maybe it was because she was Addison his best friend and the love of his life no matter how much he denied it.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Behind closed doors._**

_Part four_

AN: Post-divorce papers. This is set during the night/morning before the episode that follows that one. (The name escapes me right now...sorry.)

-------

It was just before 1 am when Derek quietly slide the card key into the lock and eased open his wife's hotel room door and just as quietly closed it behind him. He had been very hesitant to come. In fact, he had even made it all the way to his trailer after his disastrous post-work date with Meredith but after spending two hours trying to get to sleep, he finally admitted to himself that he needed to have someone next to him in bed. And not just anyone, he needed that person to be Addison.

But after his realization that morning that Addison had once again managed to gain access to his heart, he had lashed out at her rather ruthlessly. He had seen how much his words had hurt her yet he couldn't stop the flow of words.

When she reacted to his words by handing him the divorce papers, he had to admit that he had been shocked. Even after everything that had happened between them, divorce had not even entered his mind. It hurt that Addison could even conceive of a life without him when he had to shut down emotionally to survive without her, so he had lashed out even more viciously. He should have felt triumph as he watched her try to hold back her tears but all he felt was shame. He was disgusted and disappointed with himself for intentionally hurting her. After all that he wasn't sure if she would want him in her bed tonight or ever again.

He stopped short when he noticed that Addison was asleep on the couch with the television blaring softly in the background. As he moved closer, he noticed a bottle of sleeping pills on the table along with a half full glass of wine.

"Oh, Addison," Derek whispered as he knelt down to peer at her face. He felt a stab of guilt when he noticed that the dried tear stains on her face and the redness around her eyes. He pressed a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth when he noticed that she was wearing his old college soccer shirt. Addison had always done that, when she was sad and Derek couldn't be there to hold her she'd wear his clothing to be close to him.

"I'm so sorry, Addie," Derek whispered as he continued to press mores kisses down on to her face. Addison's eyes sleepily fluttered open after a few minutes.

"Derek?" She asked her hand reaching for him as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"I'm sorry I made you cry," Derek whispered back as he smoothed her hair back from her face so that he could lean his forehead against his wife's.

Addison responded by tangling her hand into the hair at the back of his neck because it wasn't okay and there really were no words to comfort his conscience. Derek responded by wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's go to bed," Addison suggested after a few minutes of Derek just hugging her. She smiled faintly as Derek picked her up, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck. He lowered gently her to the bed. She waited until he had crawled in beside her before reaching for him.

-

Derek had been awake for the past thirty minutes, he hadn't been able to make himself get out of the bed and start the day just yet. So, he spent the last thirty minutes thinking while absently watching his wife sleep. He smirked as he watched his wife shift in her sleep causing the sheet covering her to slide down a few inches revealing a dusky nipple to his hungry eyes. Derek had spent much of the night rediscovering his wife's body before her previously ingested sleeping pills had dragged her off to dreamland. After previous few hours Derek couldn't image ever letting Addison go but at the same time he wasn't sure if he could forgive her and forget about the affair. Every time they got into an argument no matter how small he always sucker punched her by throwing the affair in her face. Derek wasn't sure how to move past that and if he even could yet the thought of cutting Addison out of his life and his bed made his heart hurt. They had shared so much and she was family. How can you cut someone out of your family? And if push came to shove could he actually cut her out of his family? She was the woman who still loved him after seeing and experiencing him at his worst.

As Addison rolled over onto her back, the sheet had drifted down so far that could see the curve of her hip. Groaning, Derek resigned himself to that fact that he had to ravish her one more time before he had to go in for an early surgery.

"Addie," Derek whispered, his voice betraying his need as he settled in between her legs. He traced his wife's features as she journeyed to wakefulness.

Addison smiled as she pulled his face down for a kiss as he pressed into her. She opened her mouth under his assault allowing him to battle passionately with her tongue. As the kiss deepened Derek poured out all the pent up frustration, confusion, desire, passion, and love he had for her into their embrace.

Afterwards as they both came down from their euphoric daze Addison asked sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Early," Derek responded as he eased off her, "Go back to sleep. I have an early surgery but I'll reset the alarm for you, okay?"

"Okay," Addison said as she accepted his soft kiss.

Derek stayed at her side playing with her hair until she drifted off to sleep. After a quick shower, Derek paused for one last look at his wife. His eyes had drifted to her wedding rings; this image had stayed in his mind as he kissed her forehead good bye and softly closed the hotel door behind him. With that image in his mind his own ring finger had felt conspicuously bare. He absently rubbed his ring less finger as he waited for the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Behind closed doors._**

_Part five_

_--_

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and other related characters/ideas are owned, ™ and © by The Mark Gordon Company and Shondaland Productions in association with Touchstone Television and ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. So, in conclusion: Don't sue.

Summary: A more addek slant on the Season Two episodes of Grey's Anatomy.

AN: Set during the episode I think its called Bring the Pain.

_--_

Derek had made an art form out of avoiding Addison. He still hadn't been able to decide if he would let Addison go. He was paralyzed at the thought that with one signature Addison would be cut out of his life forever. She was Addison, his best friend and whether he wanted to admit it or not still the love of his live. She had also slept with his best friend. But was that a good enough reason for him to cut her out of his life permanently. His heart ached at the thought of not having her in his life; to never again exchange a smoldering look from across the room or to hear her laughing at one of his comments or even to look up during a surgery and share a look.

He had requested that Bailey assign Meredith to him today in the hopes that it would help make his decision clearer. Instead he had ended up yelling at her in the stairwell about how a little understanding on her part would be nice when he had paused to take in the magnitude of cutting Addison out of his life forever.

_--_

Though Derek's day started to look better when Bailey yelled at him about porn as pain management as prescribed for Henry, Derek had never seen Bailey that flustered before it was rather funny. Though her parting shot that Addison was looking for him didn't dampen his mood as much as he thought it would even though he was still agonizing over his decision. As he walked towards the attending locker room for his umbrella he saw Addison encouraging Richard to take deep breathes when the stress started to get to him. His eyes softened as he paused for a second to admire his wife's backside before heading into the locker room Derek spent the next few hours dealing with Anna's father and arranging for the Shaman to fly out. The healing ritual was gave Derek such a sense of peace and helped to clear his mind of his impending decision.

_--_

During Anna's surgery Derek's heart leapt as he felt a pair of familiar eyes watching him. It was always gratifying to know that no matter how busy Addison was she'd always try to watch him during surgery, it made him feel honored that she admired his skill as a surgeon enough to come watch him even during the most routine surgeries. As Derek looked up and met Addison's eyes it was like he was coming home, so many emotions and words left unsaid were shared in that one look. If he could still feel like he was home when he looked into her eyes how could he let her go?

After that look Derek's decision was easy, but then he was blinded sided by Meredith's speech and he started to second guess his decision. After he dressed he wandered down to the lobby to wait for Addison. He had been sitting there at for at least fifteen minutes when he saw Bailey dressed like a girl walking past.

Laughing, he couldn't help but ask Bailey for help, "Bailey, tell me what to do. Why does this have to be so hard?"

Derek was grateful when she reminded him that the decision while painful wasn't a hard one. He already knew which way his heart lay if he didn't he wouldn't be hurting so much. He smiled as he watched her embrace her husband on their ten year anniversary, he wanted that kind of love back. Derek wasn't sure how long he sat there waiting for Addison before his thoughts were interrupted by her sultry voice.

_--_

"I have been looking everywhere for you," Addison said as she dropped her briefcase into the chair next to his. Derek's eyes were immediately drawn to her shiny wedding rings as she rested her hand on her hip.

"Well, you found me," Derek replied as he stood up to face her.

"So, are you going to sign those divorce papers or not," Addison asked her voice low and even, even though her eyes betrayed her distress.

Derek just stared at her taking in her body language and the emotions just simmering below the surface in her eyes. Instead of answering, he grabbed her hand and her briefcase before pulled her off into a nearby supply closet so that they could talk in private.

_--_

As he pushed her back against the closed door he couldn't stop himself as he reached out and ran his thumb across her bottom lip, marveling at the softness of it under his touch. He'd told himself wouldn't kiss her, that they would discuss this second chance to death before anything physical happened.

Addison leaned into his touched as she whispered, "Well?"

"I couldn't sign them," Derek whispered. He couldn't restrain himself as he leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth. He really tried to keep his hands off her body as he attempted to pull away. This wasn't what he had intended when he had pulled in there for some privacy. But then Addison made this breathy little moan in protest as he stepped away and before Derek knew it his fingers were making their way up under her skirt past her thigh highs so that he could caress her bare skin.

Derek kissed her hard and hungrily on the mouth as his fingers made their way under her panties. His other hand grabbed the back of his wife's knee and wrapped her leg around his waist as Addison started to thrust rhythmically against his fingers. It wasn't long before Derek's talented fingers sent her shuddering over the edge with a gasped whimper.

When Addison came back down she felt that Derek was pressing soft kissed to her face as his arms held her tight around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just enjoyed being held until her trembling legs could support her. Addison's fingers that previously had been playing lazily with the hair at the back of her husband's neck started to in their way down the front of Derek's chest as she pulled back a little to meet his eyes.

Derek swallowed hard at the smothering look Addison gave him. He hadn't thought it was possible but his whole body suddenly started to throb even more with desire. Derek groaned before giving in and he kissed her again. Allowing his tongue to tangle with hers as his hands began to franticly untuck her shirt from her skirt. Derek paused to shrug off his coat and hers before he nibbled his way down her neck as his hands slid up under the front of her shirt to cup her breasts. He smirked as he slid his hands underneath her bra to caress her nipples with his thumbs his smirk quickly turned into a groan as his wife's hand cupped him through his pants. It wasn't long before they started pulling off each other's clothing and sank down on top of their scattered clothing.

Derek growled in pleasure as he sank into her. Addison clutched at his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his, trailing her stocking clad toes up and down his calves. He had to pause for a second and regain his control or else it would be over three seconds after he started. He buried his head against her neck, running his tongue along her flushed flesh as he began to move with a quick, desperate pace.

Addison ignored the bruises that were forming, and just let herself spiral out of control as she arched up to meet her husband. Feeling her start to quiver beneath him, Derek's tongue entangled with his wife's as her inner muscles tightening around him.

Her climax hit suddenly. Leaving her breathless and gasping as her body arched up uncontrollably against his. Addison's nails scratched down his back as her muscles clenched around him.

Smoothing her hair away from her face, Derek watched as the play off emotions swept across his wife's face. This was one of the few times that Addison let down her guard enough for him to just hold her, Derek would never tell her this but he cherished those moments when she lets him be all manly and just hold her.

He finally let go as his wife's eyes fluttered open and met his, crying out her name. Shuddering, he collapsed halfway on top of her, his mouth landing between her flushed and heaving breasts. Derek lazily pressed kisses everywhere his mouth could reach without him actually having to move. Addison raised a trembling hand and ran her fingers through his hair, a soft and happy smile on her face.

Addison laughed when she felt that Derek ready for more before reaching for him. Lowering his head, he kissed her tenderly, as started moving against her again.

Her hands slid up his back gently caressing her scratch marks, her fingers threading through his hair, to hold his mouth to hers. Their tongues clashed, thrusting against each other as their bodies mimicked those movement, the pace speeding up as their mutual lust reawakened.

_--_

An hour later a sated, flushed and happy Addison collapsed on her husband's chest as his arms came around to hold her close. They lay there just enjoying the moment in each other's arms.

After a few minutes reality slowly began to reassert itself. Addison pressed a soft kiss to her husband's lips as she got up to gather her scattered clothes. Derek lay there admiring her for a few minutes before he, too, rose to his feet, to find his clothes.

Derek couldn't help but laugh as he watched Addison attempt to smooth down her hair. Moving over to her he stilled her hands so that he could softly kiss her.

Addison smiled as they parted, "We should talk."

"We should," Derek agreed and was about to continue when Addison's beeper went off.

Addison sighed as she looked down at the page, clearly not wanting to leave him when they were about to have a serious conversation.

Derek lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eye as he said, "Go. We'll talk later." Derek's heart skipped a beat at the brilliant smile Addison flashed him. She hastily did her hair up into a bun and kissed his before heading out the door with one last smile over her shoulder.

As Derek walked to his car he stopped short when he realized that Meredith was most likely still sitting at Joe's waiting for him. He felt the honorable thing to do was to at least tell her in person that he was giving his marriage a second chance.


	6. Chapter 6a

**_Behind closed doors._**

_Part six: a_

_--_

_AN:_ Set during the episode 'Into you like a train.'

_Disclaimer: _Grey's Anatomy and other related entities are owned, ™ and © by The Mark Gordon Company and Shondaland Productions in association with Touchstone Television and ABC. No copyright infringement is intended.

_--_

As Derek walked into Joe's Bar and glanced around for Meredith he was met with Joe's greeting that he was late. Before he could respond his beeper went off and he headed back to the hospital.

As he walked into the ER his eyes softened as his gaze briefly paused on his wife before he looked around and saw Meredith leaning against a wall. Before he would do more than give her a faint smile he was called away for a consult. After arguing briefly with Richard about his clearance for surgery, Derek followed him to the locker room to get changed. As he walked past Meredith he tried to convey in a look that he needed to speak with her.

Derek walked into the Radiologist room and after greeting everyone the first thing he saw was Meredith hooked up to a banana bag and before he could stop himself he found himself asking what happened.

The next few hours were very busy for Derek. Even though he had been waiting to tell Meredith that he was staying with Addison when they finally had their talk his mind when blank and he forgot his carefully prepared speech about why he picked Addison. Instead he had a moment of stupidity and tried to ignore their talk and when pressed he summed it up by saying that Addison is his wife. Before he could beat himself up about that Bonnie started to crash and he rushed into the OR. He spent the next couple of hours working diligently on Tom.

After the surgery he asked the ER to page him when Bonnie's fiancé, Danny, had finally arrived before heading to the nearest on call for some much needed rest. Derek was very much relived when he finally found a vacant on call room. As he started to close the door he heard a familiar voice speaking down the hall. He smiled when he saw his wife wearing her salmon colored scrubs talking to a nurse before she turned to head his way down the hall. He waited until she was about to walk past the on call room before he grabbed her arm and yanked her into the on call room, quickly shutting the door.

Addison gasped as she was pressed hard against a wall. She relaxed as her anxious eyes met husband's intense ones. They just stood there gazing into each other's eyes.

Derek groaned as he reached out and grasped her arms, yanking her closer. She winced at his grip and his hands loosened instantly.

"You know what seeing you in salmon scrubs does to me," He whispered as his lips skimmed over hers, a light brush of flesh against flesh rather than a kiss but more powerful than most of Derek's other kisses. Without thinking his arms made their way around her waist, holding her tightly.

"Why can't I get enough of you?" Derek whispered as his lips finally touched her lips softly. He kissed her once, twice, three times. It was a soft yet heated convergence of cool lips against her warm lips. His tongue darted out to tracer her bottom lip before he tugged at it with his teeth, gaining entrance to her mouth. Addison moaned softly in response as she grasped the back of his head holding him to her.

Derek groaned as his hands slid down to grasp her bottom and pulled her closer. It wasn't long before he slid a hand down to her knee and brought her leg up over his hip so he could fit himself more snugly in between her thighs.

It wasn't long before clothes were pushes aside because neither wanted to part long enough for their clothes to be shed. His hips rocked relentlessly as Addison writhed against him, clutching at his shoulders. She arched up against him allowing him to kiss her neck feverishly.

Afterwards, Addison leaned against Derek. Her breathing was shallow and irregular; her whole body was still thrummed with aftershocks and her legs were weak. If Derek hadn't been holding her up she would have slid to the floor in an inelegant heap. Once he was sure that her legs could support her weight he released his grip on her thigh causing her leg slide intimately down his.

As Derek leaned in to kiss Addison, his beeper went off. After looking down at the page Derek paused as he realized that he would finally get to pass along Bonnie's message to her fiancé.

With Bonnie's words running through his head Derek whispered, "I have to go talk to a patient's fiancé. Will you wait for me before you go back to the hotel?" before he pressed a soft a kiss his wife's swollen lips.

Derek felt his heart clench as Addison nodded and flashed him a brilliant smile in response.


	7. Chapter 6b

**_Behind closed doors._**

_Part six: b_

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy and other related characters and ideas are owned, ™ and © by The Mark Gordon Company and Shondaland Productions in association with Touchstone Television and ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. So, don't sue.

**_AN:_** Set during end of the episode 'Into you like a train.'

**Rating:** R for this part.

-

-

After Derek's mini-breakdown in the elevator in front of Bailey, Derek kept his head down and quickly made his way to the attending locker room. Rounding the corner to where his locker was, he stopped short when he saw that Addison was changing. His eyes taking in her long legs as she stepped into her skirt. Smiling he walked closer, stilling her hands zipped up her skirt himself.

"Thanks," Addison smiled as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

As she took in his red rimmed eyes and the expression on his face she quietly asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Derek said as started to change into his street clothes.

"Are you ready to go?" Derek asked a few minutes later.

"Yes," Addison replied as she picked up her coat and bags.

Derek briskly led the way out of the hospital, anxious to leave so that he could continue his emotional breakdown. He glanced at Addison in surprise when she grasped his arm and matched her step to his. Meeting her husband's eyes, she merely smiled faintly. After a moment, Derek's other hand briefly covered her hand as he led her to his car.

After opening the car door for Addison, Derek's hand grabbed her elbow. Confused, she turned to him and was pleasantly surprised to find herself being pulled into his arms. Tentatively her arms came around to hug him back.

The drive to the hotel was made in silence. Instead of being dropped off at the front of her hotel, Addison was silently relieved when Derek parked the car and reached for his overnight bag.

As they entered the hotel room, Derek stood back and watched as Addison closed the drapes before she tiredly started to pull off her clothing. As she had stripped down to her panties and she crawled into bed, Derek winced as he noticed the faint bruises on her back and hips.

As Derek crawled in next to her, he was sure that she was asleep before her head touched her pillow. Just to be sure he waited a few heartbeats before he turned on his side facing her, and allowing his fingers to lightly trail along her face. When her soft skin started to beg to be touched, he leaned in and pressed several open mouth kissed against Addison's jaw line.

His eyes softened at the sound of her laughing softly in response to his kisses. The sheet moved, giving him a glimpse of the rounded curve of her breast. His eyes darkened as he felt himself respond. The sight of Addison naked in their bed always made him ache, a deep-seated urge. Just the thought of her waiting for him even to that day still makes his mouth go dry.

Addison smiled faintly as her stomach fluttered happily at her husband's intense gaze. With another laugh she pushed him backwards before straddling him and crushing her lips against his.

Derek's hands reached up to cup his wife's breast as the kiss heated up, he couldn't seem to be able to stop touching her. It wasn't long before he gently eased Addison onto her back, so that he could pull off her panties. After kicking off his boxers, he made his way back up to her lips, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. He paid special attention to the fingertip sized bruises on her hips.

Addison's fingers dug into his shoulder as her husband pressed into her, before she eased her legs around his hips. This time, he set a slow and leisurely pace, knowing that Addison was already bruised enough from their previous encounters and that after that talk with Danny it was what he needed to reconnect with his wife.

Afterwards, Derek stared down at is sated wife, her red hair fanned out across the bed as she slept. Brushing the back of his hand against her cheek, he pressed a swift kiss to it before tenderly tucking the bed sheet around her naked body.

Derek stopped in the bathroom in front of the mirror and asked himself what he was doing. After a few minutes when he realized that that the answer was not forth coming, sighing he stepped into the shower.

As the warm water streamed down Derek's bent head, he recalled how he had always thought of them. How it seemed always seemed like she was hard-wired into him, just him. Addison's reactions to him had always been instinctual. Her response to each caress, each nuzzle against her soft skin, each smoldering glance, the same old standard moves had reinventing themselves and to accommodate her, only her. She filled his senses, made all similar exchanges with anyone else cheap and tawdry in comparison. It scared Derek because he found himself wanting to climb back into her warm embrace and never let her go. Regardless of what had happened in the past few months, she was still the only person that he couldn't deny anything. It was moments like this that made it hard for Derek to remember why he was mad at Addison.

Derek's inner musings were interrupted when the shower curtain behind him was suddenly moved aside. Derek smiled smugly as he took in Addison's tousled hair, well loved lips and unreadable eyes.

Concerned, Derek drew Addison to him before whispering, "What's wrong, Addie?"

-

-

Addison's chest had tightened painfully when she realized that she was alone in their bed, again. Tears prickled in her eyes as she sat up in bed. Sighing, she slowly moved to the edge of the bed, her legs were feeling shaky like jell-o. Addison just continued to sit there for a little bit reasoning that she wasn't sure if her legs would even hold her up, not because a small part off her was waiting for Derek to come back.

Her fingers plucked at the sheets as she got lost in her thoughts. Horrified, she realized that she was pining over Derek. When Derek has left New York, Addison had promised herself that she would not moon over Derek Shepherd again. Why did she let him get close again? A small voiced answered because he was the only guy to have ever made it past her defenses. The only man who, by merely giving her a smoldering look or a lingering caress, could reduce her to a quivering mess even when she was upset with him. The thought that he could leave her so easy hurt. It bruised her, to think that his feelings for her weren't as deep as hers were for him.

Addison was torn from her thoughts when she heard the shower turn on. The relieved feeling that engulfed her that Derek hadn't left her again caused her to sag backwards onto the bed. She waited until she had her emotions somewhat under control before shakily moving to join her husband in the shower.

-

-

Addison avoided her husband's eyes, as she trailed her hand down his chest softly replied, "Nothing."

Derek not to be deterred as she shrugged off his question grasped her chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes, "What's the matter, Addison?"

Addison's eyes were sad as she whispered, "When I woke up alone, I just thought that you left again."

"Oh, Addie," Derek replied as he hugged her tightly not knowing what to say to take that look out of her eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Behind closed doors. **

_Part 7 _

-

-

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and other related characters/ideas are owned, ™ and © by The Mark Gordon Company and Shondaland Productions in association with Touchstone Television and ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. So, in conclusion: Don't sue.

Summary: A more addek slant on the Season Two episodes of Grey's Anatomy.

AN: Set just before and during 'Something to Talk About'

-

-

It had been a few days since Derek had decided to give his marriage a second chance. Things hadn't really changed for them; they still weren't discussing reality inside or outside the hotel room and sniping at each other at the hospital in front off everyone.

Addison was getting worried that they were slipping back into their old habits and not dealing with the problems that needed to be fixed. The thought of forcing them to talk about their issues and having Derek walk out on her again, though, scared Addison to pieces.

As they made their way up the elevator to their hotel room, Addison was debating on how to broach the subject to her husband. As they walked into the hotel room, Addison was distracted from her thoughts as Derek pulled her into his arms and soundly kissing her.

"Hey," Derek whispered with his McDreamy smile as his fingers started to ease her coat of her shoulders. He distracted her with a kiss as his fingers moved down to her skirt's zipper. After pulling of her shirt and helping her step out of her skirt, he led her over to the bed. After easing his wife down on to it, his fingers wandered down to the top of her thigh highs. Easing the last stocking off his wife's foot, he was started when something landed on his head. He laughed when he realized that smirking Addison had thrown her bra on his head. After pulling of her panties Derek paused to lavish kisses on the fading fingertip sized bruises on her hips before trailing kisses up to her mouth.

After watching Derek strip out of his clothes as fast as humanly possible, Addison pulled him on top of her for a deep kiss. As Derek rested his forehead against hers, Addison expertly flipped them. With a devilish grin, she sat up and braced her hands on his chest as she sank down on him with a whimper.

"Addie," Derek managed to say as hip thrusting upward, trying to seat himself deeper within her, "Do that thing."

Addison sucked in a breath and hovered over him as her hips started doing "that thing."

Derek groaned at the feelings that swept through his body. It felt like every nerve ending was hyper sensitive and now humming under her touch. His hands had a mind of their own as they crept up to caress his wife's breasts.

Addison laughed before she leaned down to tangle her tongue with her husband's. She tore away from his lips to pant wantonly in his ear when he slid his hand between them and started to caress her.

Addison's eyes were full of affection and love as she saw her husband at his most vulnerable as his release concluded with whimpers, mewls and a shower of soft kisses on her face. Though what really sent her heart fluttering were the shades of tenderness and muted loved in Derek's eyes.

-

-

Addison's soft voice broke the comfortable silence that they had lapsed into post-coital, "Derek?"

"Yeah," Derek replied as he sleepily pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"I think we should try marriage counseling," Addison whispered as snuggled in closer against Derek's chest as she felt Derek start to get ready for round two.

"Okay," Derek replied. All of Derek's drowsiness fading as he gripped his wife's hips and flipped them both over before setting a sedate pace.

-

-

It was a few days later when Derek found Addison staring up at tall building with an apprehensive look on her face.

" Addison?" Derek asked as he walked up next to her, "Sorry, I'm late."

"I thought you weren't going to show up," Addison replied as she refused shift her gaze to him.

Derek's stomach twisted painfully at the words coming from his usually confident and feisty wife "Oh, Addie," Derek said as he moved to stand in front of her, guiding her chin down so that he could look into her eyes.

With a very serious expression on his face Derek continued, "Addie, remember the second Christmas we spent a married couple? Remember the promise I made you?"

Addison nodded before whispered "Can you just hug me before we go in?" as her eyes became suspiciously bright.

Derek gently wrapped his arms around his wife, as he buried his nose in her hair he whispered confidently, "You're my family and I can't stand the thought of us as not being family," before gently kissing her forehead.

As they parted and started towards the building Derek offered Addison his arm. Addison flashed him a bright smile in response as she shyly grabbed his arm. Derek blinked rapidly as his heart skipped a beat in response to his wife's smile it had been a long time since a mere smile from Addison had that effect on him.

-

-

Question for my readers:

What is the general consensus about when Addison moved into the trailer? Before the thanksgiving epsiode?

I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on that.

Thank you!


End file.
